Peer-to-peer file sharing is a data exchange infrastructure that allows exchange of information among computers without a central network structure. Every machine connected to the peer-to-peer network contains a client and a server capability to request information from and serve information to other machines of similar configuration. Generally, peer-to-peer networks are organized loosely without any centralized management authority. This allows any client to attach to the network and share files with other clients. It also allows any client to request a shared file from other clients having similar characteristics.
It should be noted that the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the various embodiments described herein. The figures do not describe every aspect of the teachings described herein and do not limit the scope of the claims.